The Last Goodbye
by Hashigami
Summary: Spirit Mello and Matt come back to earth a last time to say goodbye to their loving Near. But what if he wants to follow them back? Suicide. MxMxN


_Yeah, charakter death. Oh, and I do not own Death Note but I like pineapples ^^  
>You know the rules; Read and Rewiew. <em>

* * *

><p>Near looked out of the window, the moon shone on him and made him look like a ghost in the white room. Moon. Night. God. But Light was gone, but so were Mello and Matt.<br>No matter how much he wanted to deny it they were gone. He would never see them, never hold them close.  
>He even missed their smell; Matt's smell of the cigarettes the smoke on his skin and Mello's soft chocolate smell mixed with burned skin.<br>Near took a snow-white lock of hair in his fingers and twirled it between his fingers.  
>It had only been a week, but it felt like years in this emptiness he now was in.<p>

He didn't realize he was cried before he heard and felt his own tears on his cheek.  
>This only made him cry harder and more tears followed in the first. His whole body shook and his small sounds of sorrow echoed between the blank, white walls. Suddenly he felt strong arms around his body. His first reaction was to escape and that was what he tried to do, he tried to break out of the strong grip that the arms had around his white body. He screamed, kicked, cried, and buried his nails deep into the arm, but the person didn't flinch and didn't let go.<br>The tears started to fall again when he gave up, he let the arms hold him, protect him from his nightmares. He curled up into the person's arms and his tears had soon stopped, he was almost asleep when he heard a voice from the door,  
>"He's so cute when he's asleep." The voice got Near to open his eyes immediately and look to the source of the voice. Red hair, striped shirt and green eyes were what he saw. It was a person he thought he would never see again.<br>"Matt!" he shouted and ran, hugging him with arms that never wanted to let go. He laid his head on Matt's chest and drew in the smell of him. Then he turned around and watched the person who had hugged him, Mello. Near ran to him and hugged him as well.  
>"I-I thought I had lost you." He said not a tone higher that a whisper. Matt and Mello looked at each other, but didn't reply. Instead Matt took a step closer and hugged Near also, Near hugged them both back.<br>"Near... we can't stay long..." Mello said and started to pet Nears snow-white locks. Near looked up at Mello and Matt, then down at the white floor. Only one shadow was visible, only Nears shadow which hugged thin air. Near looked into Mello and Matt's eyes and saw their sadness, and a short silence followed before Near spoke.  
>"You didn't survive." It wasn't a question and he looked up in Mello's eyes. He just continued to pet Near's hair. Near took a tight grip on Matt's shirt and held him tight.<br>"Take me with you." He whispered. Mello took Nears shoulders and forced Near to look at him,  
>"Near! Listen to me! Matt and I sacrificed our lives for you, and I'm not going to let you throw yours away! Near looked into Mello's eyes,<br>"You didn't sacrifice your lives for me, you sacrificed your lives for Kira." This made Mello quiet. Matt laid a hand on Mello's shoulder,  
>"He wants this, Mello. He's going to do it sooner or later, we owe him this." Near looked up to Matt and then looked to Mello and nodded,<br>"I can't live without you." He whispered and held Mello close. Mello stood up and Near still held him as a lifeline. Matt took one of Near's hands and Mello took the other one. Their hands fit together like pieces in the puzzles that Near usually solved and that was true, the three of them fitted together. In life's puzzle, or in death's. Mello and Matt lead Near to the window and opened it. All three of them climbed up to the windshield. From the fifth floor they were in they saw small people walking on the street in the night, not a clue to what was about to happen.  
>The dew from the night made his pajamas wet but he didn't care, he just held Matt and Mello's hands. Mello held Near's hand harder,<br>"You don't need to do this, we can wait for you." Mello said but Near just shook his head.  
>"I can't live without you." He said and then looked up into Matt's beautiful green eyes, "How is it in afterlife?" he asked quietly. Matt smiled, "It's the most wonderful place you can imagine, and L and Watari are there." Near looked puzzled, "L?" he asked. Matt nodded and smiled wider,<br>"Yes, and your family too. They're so proud of you, they're waiting for you." Near looked down at the ground far down and then up to Mello's blue and Matt's green eyes. "Promise that you are always with me." He said and held their hands harder; Matt smiled and kissed Near lips,  
>"Forever." He said and his red hair mixed with Near's snow coloured. Mello leaned forward and kissed Near's lips where Matt's just left them.<br>"Forever and ever." He answered and nodded his head. Near looked at their eyes,  
>"I love you both." He said before he looked out at the night. He took a deep breath, and then took a giant leap together with Mello and Matt into the black night.<p>

Near didn't feel the cold night air against his body, not the wind which ripped and tore at his face, not even when his body hit the ground, he felt nothing.  
>The only thing he felt was Mello and Matt's hands in his own.<br>And he was happy.


End file.
